


Night

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: KogKag 100 Prompt Bingo [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Kouga is kept up by his young daughter.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: KogKag 100 Prompt Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Night

Crying echoed throughout the caverns. That wasn't odd. Young cubs often cried, but usually the parents were able to calm the children rather quickly. Tonight would be different, however, as Kouga tried to calm the small bundle in his arms.

The small _human_ bundle in his arms.

Everyone knew that hanyou had a human period once a month. Kouga had known that his daughter would eventually have to experience humanity. He just hadn't expected his daughter to be so distressed by her own humanity. She cried and screamed, and it seemed like nothing Kouga did could calm her down. Kagome had fed her already, but Kouga decided to let her rest as much as possible.

Amiru was so small. So fragile. And Kouga realized that his daughter was feeling so much more vulnerable for the first time in her life. For the first time in her life, she could hardly hear anything, couldn't smell things for shit, and her night vision was gone. All without any warning as far as she was concerned.

Did she even recognize that the one holding her was her father? Or did her limited senses mean that she couldn't tell she was in the arms of someone who'd do anything to protect her?

Kouga felt completely helpless. Throughout his years, he's been in many bad situations. He had nearly lost his life a couple of times and had fallen into way more traps of Naraku than he liked. Yet he had never felt as helpless back then as he did in this moment.

He thought back onto when he was upset as a child. What had his parents done when he had been fussy and upset?

A memory tickled at the corner of his mind. And Kouga started to hum, rocking the child in time with the tune. He couldn't remember his childhood lullabies for the life of him, so he hummed the tune of a song he did know. The lyrics were full of violence, blood and graphically inappropriate descriptions of combat that would raise the ire of his wife. But the melody on its own was nice enough.

It worked well enough. Screams turned to sobs, which turned to whimpering, which finally became silence. Kouga could have collapsed in relief as Amiru was finally distracted from her suffering, seemingly enthralled by the music.

"You like that, huh?" he asked as she played with his fingers, "Don't tell your mother, alright?"

He got gurgle in reply, which had him chuckle before he resumed humming the song once more.


End file.
